1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow permeable port embankment, and more particularly to a flow permeable port embankment constructed by waste tires that are arranged longitudinally and transversely, thereby providing a wave reduction effect by the central holes of the vertically arranged tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional port embankment in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple sunk tanks that are formed by pouring concrete into the sunk tanks, so as to form a concrete wall. However, by the concrete wall of the port embankment, the wave or surge outside the port embankment cannot be counteracted by the wave inside the port embankment. Thus, when the surge rushes into the port embankment, it will produce a huge wave, so that the ships in the port embankment will hit with each other, thereby wearing or breaking the ships. In addition, in the port embankment formed by concrete, the sea sand easily accumulates or deposits in the inlet of the port embankment, thereby causing danger to the ships entering the port embankment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional port embankment constructed by concrete.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a flow permeable port embankment that is mainly constructed by multiple waste tires which are arranged in a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction. The port embankment includes multiple vertically arranged tires and multiple horizontally arranged tires that are combined with each other by fastening of cables. The horizontally arranged tires are poured with concrete. The port embankment can use a wave energy reduction device of central holes of the multiple vertically arranged tires, so that when a big wave or surge rushes into the port embankment through the central holes of the vertically arranged tires, the energy thereof is counteracted naturally and completely, so that the region enclosed in the port embankment is calm, thereby preventing ships in the port embankment from hitting each other.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a flow permeable port embankment, wherein the port embankment constructed by waste tires can efficiently solve the management problems of the waste tires, thereby providing an environmental protection function, and can greatly save the cost of building the port embankment, thereby providing an economical effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a flow permeable port embankment, wherein by the waste tires which are arranged longitudinally and transversely, when the sea sand impacts the tires, the tire hole may reduce the flow velocity of the sea sand, thereby eliminating the impact energy of the wave.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.